


Почетные акушеры Звездного флота

by Lahaine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, M/M, Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: Медицинскому персоналу Звездного флота скучать не приходится.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст родился как сharacter study, когда я пыталась приноровиться к новому персонажу, это не история, а зарисовки. Вместе с тем, мне он нравится.  
> Так получилось, что в фанфикшене доктор Маккой кто угодно, но не – доктор. А, если и доктор, то прямо волшебник. Хотелось написать что-то... реалистичнее, чем "трам-пам-пам и все здоровы". С матчастью я старалась, но я все еще не медик. 
> 
> У меня все еще нет беты(((  
> В новый год – с новым фиком (:

**Пять.**

Код красный. Сигнальный браслет на руке заходится ревом.  
– Массивное кровотечение. Доктор Маккой. Я не понимаю, она была стабильна, я не понимаю, откуда кровь, я не могу определить, оно все, все…  
Хлещет как из ведра. Массивное акушерское кровотечение, с которым корабельный врач, при обычном раскладе, не столкнется никогда. Короткая отписка в учебнике, две с половиной лекции о родовспоможении. Зачем только.  
Атония матки. Никогда не говорите «никогда», если уж решили вступить в ряды Звездного флота. Сглазите свою дохленькую удачу.  
Ребенок на руках медсестры – крошечный зеленый комочек – заходится писком. Если кто-то есть там – за звездами – пусть он будет с нами. 

**Четыре.**

– Разворачивайте операционную. В вену кровозамещающие. Менс, возьмите образец и начните рекпликацию крови пациентки.  
Вена, вена, вена… третья страница, иллюстрация а12, тут, ошибиться – и та, что в моей религии носит косу, завершит свою жатву. Вена один и вена два, вот тебе, Лен, и считалочка. На симуляторах было проще.  
Никакой экзамен по биологии других видов не подготовит к ситуации, в которой полсекунды промедления – вечность. Никаких кровозамещающих не хватит, если… всегда есть «если». И я в него не верю. 

**Три.**

– Чеппел, что у нас есть из…  
Работаем, как команда по гребле. Синхронно.  
Все, что у нас есть, все, что хоть как-то подойдет при вулканской физиологии, все – уже в пациентке. Мои руки – уже в пациентке. И, если вы никогда не делали ручной массаж матки, самое время начать. С практикой все становится лучше.  
Мне не страшно. Я в паралитическом ужасе. В этом состоянии я принимаю лучшие и худшие решения в своей жизни. Терпеть не могу все то, что летает, потому что вот он полет – между жизнью и не-жизнью – остальное тускнеет на фоне. Кресло пилота сегодня достается мне. Пристигните ремни.  
– Менс, где кровь? Да, подключай репликатор прямо сюда. Да, это не предусмотрено техникой безопасности. Перечитаю правила на досуге. Купроглобин ниже шести, Чеппел, сделай уже ты!  
Ввинчивается и защелкивается вслепую. Моя школа! 

**Два.**

– Дэвис, лазер. Левее на пол-ладони, и сразу разводите в стороны, мне нужен доступ. Руками, руками! Вы это хоть делать умеете? Подержите отсос. Я вообще ничерта не вижу…  
Кровь зеленая-синеватая-коричневая, я с трудом понимаю, где кровь, а где что.  
Мы как команда по лакроссу на бейсбольном поле. Врачи и медсестры на кораблях в глубоком космосе умеют шить и латать, запускать сердце и сращивать кости. Их знания в ксенобиологии позволяют им не причинить вред, но экстренная медицина – это вам не виртуозные па-де-де профильных хирургов.  
Пациентка на столе – краше в морг привозят. И матка, сука, не сокращается. Не сокращается. Должна. Физиология противоречит сама себе. Вулканцы не умирают в родах. Они устроены иначе.  
И вот это чувство. Тонкое. Звенящее. Прогрессивная диагностика длиной в четыре минуты. Тик-так.  
Ты всегда понимаешь, когда что-то не так. Чуешь. Под удушливым запахом меди с кислой примесью. А матка мягкая. Мы ее хоть всю можем перелетать поперек, а хрен тебе.  
– Почему она не борется?  
Что опять? Разрез заливает, твою ж мать. Дэвис успевает, приноровился.  
– Позвольте сказать, доктор Маккой?  
– Чеппел?  
– Она жить не хочет. У нее партнер погиб, когда Вулкан… она жить не хочет, вот в чем проблема. 

**Один.**

Тонкое и звенящее, как натянутая синтетическая нить, который стягивают края швов, когда нельзя быстро регенерировать ткани. В медицине ты всегда делаешь шаг вперед, чтобы вернуться на два назад.  
– Прекратите подачу анестетиков. Приведите пациентку в сознание.  
Кровь под ногами у меня не сворачивается. Факторы свертываемости у вулканцев значительно выше человеческих. Даже если заштопаем артерии, даже если… крови сколько в ней осталось? Репликатор не панацея, как бы мои коллеги не благоговели перед последними достижениями медицины.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы она очнулась?! Вулканцы не умирают от болевого шока, но…  
Она не успеет очнуться, вовсе нет. Мне нужно только достучаться до нее. До женщины, которая решила, что не хочет жить.  
– Прекратите подачу анестетиков. Дэвис, накладывайте компрессионную стяжку быстрее, я знаю, что в первый раз, но быстрее. Вам придется заменить меня.  
Остервенело сдираю перчатки, руки и так в крови по локоть. Беру ладонь пациентки в свою. Врачебная этика корчится и бьется в припадке. Я всегда представляю, что сказал бы мой дед, а не нудный куратор из Академии. Прихлопнуть крепким словцом он умел. Мудак ты, доктор, по глазам вижу, глаза у тебя – безумные, с такими – легко заиграться в Создателя.  
Пусть очнется и напишет на меня рапорт. То есть, жалобу. Пусть только очнется.  
– Пол ребенка скажите, пожалуйста, – обращаюсь я ко всем сразу. Они явно решили, что я свихнулся или в отчаянье, но бунт на корабле устраивать не спешат. Вчерашние выпускники. Осознают, что первые роды – покруче, чем первое пилотирование шаттла. Трясет же не снаружи, внутри.  
– Девочка.  
У меня тоже родилась девочка. А потом мы ее потеряли, но это было уже потом, сначала…  
Нет. Не отвлекаемся.  
Прикладываю ладонь пациентки к контактным точкам на своем лице. Время вспомнить тот самый заговор, или стишок, который рождается в голове каждого хирурга. Особенный такой стишок на время операций, чтобы повторять про себя, как молитву. На удачу.  
Но вспоминаю я совсем не это. Солнце Калифорнии. Мягкие вьющиеся кольцами волосы Джоаны. Запах карамели и соли.  
– Доктор Маккой, она…  
Пальцы, касающиеся моего лица, вздрагивают. 

**Ноль.**

***

Между жилыми отсеками и техническими помещениями есть маленькая служебная комнатка. Ну как, комнатка, технический отсек с воздушными фильтрами.  
Система обогрева проходит по всему кораблю, как и система очистки воздуха. Мы не задохнёмся и не замерзнем, если удачным попаданием снесет часть палубы. Дублирование и автономность – ответ конструкторов на все случаи жизни. Не сработает это, сработает другое.  
Биологические фильтры есть только в этой комнате: это излишество с точки зрения инженерного гения, собирающего корабли класса «Конституция». Они отсеивают мелкие воздушные бактерии, которые мы, как живые организмы, так активно передаем друг другу.  
Нет, если разумные живые организмы задумаются передать бактерии лично методом неуместных близких контактов, то их никто не остановит, но с мелкими вспышками заражения фильтры справляются. А еще в этой комнате всегда тепло, пусто, все помещение наполнено равномерным переливчатым жужжанием, и на двери –суровое предупреждение «Биологическая угроза. Только для медицинского персонала».  
Иногда я думаю, что единственная биологическая угроза, с которой тут можно столкнуться, это я.  
– Хватит хандрить. Тебе нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов перед сменой.  
Капитан имеет доступ в любое помещение на корабле. Впрочем, Джим Кирк куда угодно пролезет без мыла.  
– Под словом «хандрить» – ты подразумеваешь «писать нудные протоколы на случай заражения экипажа торианской холерой»? Насколько я помню, это входит в мои должностные обязанности.  
В техническом помещении нет мебели, можно сидеть только на полу – спиной к фильтрам. Фильтры – небольшие серые коробки, в которые входят вентиляционные трубы. Сверху на каждом – два разъема для подключения внешнего носителя. Данные Менс сливает еженедельно. Поручил ей, потому что она нелюбопытная.  
Медсестра целиком и полностью лишенная любопытства, на мой взгляд, идеальный кандидат на корабль вечно дрейфующий где-то в космосе. Никогда не лезет, куда не просят, не задает лишних вопросов, не пытается проявить приторное сочувствие. Я бы купировал любопытство всем, кто ступает на борт этой шикарной консервной банки. Уверен, решило бы половину проблем разом.  
– Твоя пациентка не будет подавать жалобу, – Джим садится рядом, привычно пихает мое колено своим. – Она пришла в себя, и сочла, что желание уйти из жизни было «необоснованным и преждевременным», а твое вмешательство – «необходимым и соответствующим обстоятельствам». Кормит ребенка. Все счастливы и умываются слезами и соплями.  
Повернув к нему голову, моргаю. Сказывается недостаток сна, если мозг отмечает, как опускаются и поднимаются веки. Коротит немного.  
– Знаешь, там никто не знал, что делает, – вместо всего, что вертится на кончике языка, говорю я.  
– Ты знал.  
– Хочешь так думать? – фыркаю и откидываю голову так, чтобы упираться затылком в одну из монотонно жужжащих коробок. Иногда они напоминают мне ульи. Мы могли бы перекрасить их в желто-черные полосы в рамках анти-стрессовой терапии. – Если бы моя жена не была параноидальной истеричкой, которая во время беременности подскакивала среди ночи и не давала мне спать, пока я не повторю порядок действий при родовых осложнениях… я настоящую матку в руках держал только на вскрытии. Дважды. Как пилоты говорят, по краю прошли.  
Нет, Джим Кирк точно знает, что такое – чужая жизнь в руках. Поэтому с ним можно… так. Только с ним можно.  
– Отчет я видел и подписал, – задумчиво тянет Джим. Сейчас явно начнет дознание. У него всегда лицо таким мягким становится, участливым. – Одного не пойму, что ты сделал? И не вешай мне лапшу на уши про стимуляцию нервных окончаний, Боунс. Жить она не хотела обдуманно, и у вулканцев с их двинутой биологией и перекрученной логикой, почти так: решил – и умер, и это мне Спок подтвердил. А потом ты ее как-то вернул.  
– Совесть в нее обратно зашил, реплицировал новую и зашил, – огрызаюсь я. – Будешь хорошо себя вести, я и Споку что-нибудь пришью.  
– Проехали, – он бьет себя ладонями по коленям.  
Глаза внимательные. Не поверил. Злится. Когда он злится, вот так – беззвучно – у меня на душе кошки скребут. Если бы мог, я бы от себя дурное это, настырное отрезал, но куда там.  
– Я вспомнил, как… – и запинаюсь, дальше подбирая слова, – при контакте я отдал ей воспоминания о том дне, когда родилась моя дочь. То, что она никогда бы не почувствовала, отказавшись жить. Отказавшись быть матерью.  
Вместо нового вопроса, Джим Кирк молча устраивает голову у меня на плече. Ни слов сочувствия, вообще ничего. Пожалуй, мне нравится его умение уместно молчать. Помимо всего прочего, что мне в нем нравится.  
– Если у тебя есть какое-нибудь пособие «Искусство убеждения зеленокровных гоблинов за три шага», я бы почитал в свободное время.  
– Ага, а еще «Тридцать три совета по взаимодействию с подчиненными, если они логичнее тебя» и «Как забыть все то, чему тебя учили в Академии, и стать нормальным капитаном». Слушай, не пойму, на что мы потратили лучшие годы жизни?  
– Ты на секс и алкоголь, я – на ночные смены в приемном, – отвечаю автоматически, а губы против воли расходятся в улыбке-ухмылке. – Кодекс зато выучили. Рассказать? Артикул XIV раздел второй.  
– Неуставные отношения, Боунс? Есть с кем?  
В ответ пожимаю плечами. Иногда реальность истончается, и все становится громко и ярко, и все это громкое и яркое хочется кому-нибудь отдать, потому что внутри тебя слишком много. А потом все снова пусто. Барахлит система регуляции чувств. Только ничего чинить я не буду.  
– Пойдем спать, ладно?  
Он берет меня за руку, помогая подняться, и до каюты не отпускает. 

*** 

Как всякий образованный землянин, родившийся в стране, которая верит в Бога почти также, как в демократию, Библию я читал. Через строчку. В начальной школе. Учился я в те годы из рук вон плохо, в драки лез охотнее. Бабушка надеялась, что классическое христианское воспитание пойдет мне на пользу, вытравив из наследственности взбалмошный норов деда. Предлагала направить меня в какой-то закрытый колледж для мальчиков-зайчиков и девочек-колокольчиков.  
Мать на провокации не поддалась. Может быть, все еще помнилось ей, как за марихуану ее стегали ремнем, и болела уже не столько задница, сколько ущемленная гордость. И ее ребенок вырос отъявленным богохульником и сукиным сыном, то есть медиком.  
О Библии я вспоминаю в тот день, когда на планете класса «хрен пойми, что мы здесь забыли», нас накрывает местное природное явление – песчаный туман. Дышать нечем. Песок забивается всюду, даже туда, куда он не должен забиваться в принципе, если у него нет собственного изощренного до зловредности разума.  
Споку удается обнаружить неподалеку пещеру и отконвоировать нас всех внутрь до того, как мы задохнемся. Есть только один нюанс: пещеры здешней планеты весьма активно обжиты местными разумными формами жизни. И мы вваливается в чей-то дом. Внутри даже светло, не электричество, конечно, а светящийся мох.  
– Насколько я могу судить, – мягко сообщает Эрн – наш главный биолог, – перед нами местный домашний скот, и мы в хлеву.  
Пахнет соответствующе. Сдираю с головы все то, что успел накрутить, защищаясь от песка. Кожа на лице и шее горит, и скорее всего у меня легкие ожоги.  
– Пока буря не уляжется, на корабль не поднимемся, – Джим отключает коммуникатор. – Пару часов, по прогнозам Чехова.  
Почему я даже не сомневался?  
– Как врач, советую вам всем раздеться и проверить повреждение кожных покровов, или подойти ко мне, и я…  
– Боунс, это барашки!  
Джеймс Кирк и фауна незнакомой планеты – миниатюра.  
– Капитан, это не…  
– Спок, ну посмотри, они похожи на милых маленьких овечек. Только вытянутых и с длинными ушами.  
– Капитан…  
Спор прерывает протяжный отчаянный писк, раздиравшийся из глубины пещеры. Безопасники тут же мобилизируются и переводят фазеры в боевой режим. За первым писком следует второй. Жалобный. Впрочем, с инопланетными формами сложно определить, боевой ли это клич или восторг от идущей в руки добычи.  
– Тут есть кто-то еще! – догадывается Джим, и, послав к чертям все от Первой директивы до последней, бросается вперед. Боевая поддержка – за ним. Спок с каменном лицом замыкает группу.  
Мы с Эрном и его помощницей остаемся стоять и смотреть на «овец».  
– Раз уж мы здесь, стоит собрать образцы экскрементов и биологических материалов, – говорит он с энтузиазмом, присущим только практикующим исследователям. Ну, хоть кто-то рад застрять в гребаной пещере на гребаной планете из-за гребаного шторма. Надеюсь, эти недо-овцы не являются носителями какой-нибудь восхитительно патогенной лихорадки, потому что у меня нет шансов отговорить Джима от «погладить». Он любит животных.  
– Боунс, – раздается из глубины пещеры. – Иди сюда.  
По выражению крайнего дискомфорта на лице Первого помощника, заключаю – дело дрянь.  
Разумные обитатели местной планеты, как стало известно после обширного предварительного исследования, гуманоиды. Не люди, конечно, тонкие, невысокие, с вытянутыми широкими ушами – настоящие лесные феи, если уж оперировать мифологией и сравнениями.  
Стереотипное мышление помогает нам быстрее оценивать ситуации, подсказывает психология. Психология не решает вопрос, что делать, если оценка ситуации тебе не понравилась.  
Обитатели местной планеты представлены в количестве двух штук: мужская особь и женская, я полагаю. Женская особь лежит на каком-то покрывале и тихо попискивает, живот крупный, выступающий. Дыхание прерывистое. Глаза огромные лиловые – все в слезах. Мужская особь смотрит то на нас, то на свою, видимо, жену, потом снова на нас.  
– Ты можешь помочь? – спрашивает Джим, не капитан Кирк – Джим, и неуверенно прикусывает губы.  
Достаю трикодер. После трепетных объятий с кровоточащей маткой, я значительно расширил познания в области акушерства и гинекологии. Паранойя – любимая спутница каждого космического путешественника. Говорят, заряд дважды в одну воронку не падает, но те, кто такое говорят, никогда не были на войне.  
Плод, судя по показателям, вполне себе живчик. Схватки идут, но как много и часто надо – кто разберет? Обезболивать не решусь, еще прервет регулярность сокращений, риск.  
– Если ты уж втянул меня в это дерьмо, объясни как-нибудь, что мне руками надо ее осмотреть, – опускаюсь коленями на пол. Стягиваю с себя все сумки и верхнюю одежду, бросаю рядом. Достаю гель, который при соприкосновении с кожей превратится в перчатки.  
Джим объясняет. Как – не представляю. Универсальный переводчик, кажется, ему подзуживает. Когда им пользуюсь я, меня не понимают даже хомо-сапиенс с моей родной планеты.  
– Я бы очень вас попросил, оставить нас наедине с… пациенткой, – обращаюсь ко всем собравшимся и любопытствующим, и совсем не-любопытствующему Споку. – Капитан останется переводчиком.  
Девушка (стараюсь даже мысленно не называть ее феей, черт побери) снова пищит. По телу, как волна, проходит спазм схватки – у людей такого не бывает, и мне любопытно. Ее мужчина издает такой же паникующий писк. Слова они произносят ртом, как мы, а писки – носом – значат что-то другое. Вдруг, они как киты?  
На этой мысли я застреваю. Включается режим доктора. Он тот еще сукин сын, но на китов не отвлекается.  
– Полное раскрытие. Сейчас, милая, чуть-чуть повернем ребенка, потерпи. Конечно, ты меня не понимаешь, но наш бесстрашный капитан, который не боится ни родов, ни клингонов, тебе объяснит. У него большой опыт. Правда, Джим?  
К чести Джеймса Кирка он не бледнеет, не зеленеет и даже не пытается сделать вид, что его нет. Он мягко и упорно повторяет, пока девушка не собирается с силами – и толкает плод наружу. Тужится, как еще говорят.  
Роды проходят быстро, без осложнений. Если бы я когда-либо писал отчет об этом случае, я бы так отметил «без осложнений». Появившегося на свет крошечного и белого, как мышь, малыша, мамаша тут же обтирает собственной одеждой, и пищит, на этот раз на тон ниже. Ребенок приветственно попискивает в ответ.  
Из соседнего ответвления пещеры, откуда мы, собственно, пришли, в унисон с этими писками раздается блеянье.  
– Знаешь, а я не удивлюсь, если через тридцать лет малыш создаст религию имени себя, а этот случай войдет в историю, как схождение с небес ангелов, явившихся поприветствовать спасителя, родившегося в хлеву, – говорю я, выбравшись, наконец, на свежий воздух.  
Над нами чистое звездное небо.  
– Восхитительно, – говорит Спок. И он не должен так делать, потому что ничего из того, что я говорю не «восхитительно»! Что за черт.  
– Думаешь, волхвы могли быть инопланетянами? – любопытствует Джим. – Это бы объяснило и зацикленность на звездах, и яркий свет, и последующие два тысячелетия в ожидании возвращения высших сил.  
У него вообще все в голове перекручено в таких формах, что даже циркачи в такие позы не скручиваются.  
– Спроси меня еще, как произошло непорочное зачатие, и я организую обязательную лекцию о контрацепции для всего офицерского состава, а тебя возьму помощником –демонстрировать средства самообороны, – привычно огрызаюсь я.  
Настроение приподнятое и требует жертв, то есть рождественских песенок и летающих ангелочков. Никто не подозревает, но праздники я люблю. Любил раньше. Нет, люблю. Все еще. Просто не отмечаю. Праздники надо с кем-то делить, иначе в чем смысл?  
Представляю, какими слухами наполнятся коридоры корабля за полный цикл смен. Акушерская бригада «Энтерпрайз» на страже галактики! Отравления – типично, покушения – скучно, террористы – надоело, распыленные афродезиаки, голодные лианы, разумные собаки и урчащие горы – все было, только библейских родов не хватало. Если встретим маленьких зеленых человечков, подам в отставку.  
– Может, отрепетируем «демонстрацию средств самообороны» в личном порядке, доктор Маккой? – на выходе из комнаты с транспортатором, когда уже никто не увидит, Джим прижимается ко мне боком – на мгновение. И уходит, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Сглатываю вязкую слюну.  
Нет, не подам я в отставку. В конце концов, если мы встретим маленьких зеленых человечков, будет повод дразнить Спока.  
Маленькие. Зелененькие. Человечки. 

 

***

– Доктор Маккой?  
Вот этот дрожащий неуверенный тон – нет, просто нет. Пациенты наивно полагают, что до того, как они расскажут о своей проблеме, врач даже не подозревает, с чем они пожаловали. Ложное заключение. Полгода работы в приемном из каждого вчерашнего интерна делают специалиста по диагностике «на глазок». А еще бы: кто быстрее определит «сифилис или простуда», тому не придется «уведомлять партнеров», простите мне мою прямолинейность.  
– Да, лейтенант, – откладываю недоеденное яблоко и отчет. Есть на работе непрофессионально, но едят все. Особенно адепты патологической анатомии. Особенно в гамма-смену.  
– Бо Дарен. Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю вас от работы, вы не могли бы меня проконсультировать?  
– По какому вопросу?  
Бедный лейтенант пару минут мнется, а потом, конечно же, делится наболевшим.  
– Вопрос личный. Видите ли, я встречаюсь с девушкой, и она терранка.  
Он баджорец. У девушки есть свои кинки, что тут скажешь.  
Помнится, на втором курсе Академии, Джим убедил нескольких курсантов, прилетевших к нам с других планет, что в отношениях с человеческой женщиной главное найти «точку Джи». Без нее – просто никак. Мужская состоятельность якобы напрямую завесила от успеха поисков и результатов.  
Все было обошлось, как и дюжина других странных начинаний Джима Кирка, если бы один из курсантов не учился на медика, и, перерыв анатомию Грея, принялся доставать всех в медслужбе вопросом, как найти «точку Джи». Курсанты помладше терялись от напора, верили и шли искать «анатомическую единицу» сами, курсанты постарше посмеивались втихую и с любопытством ждали результата аферы, а как дело о «Джи» дошло до нашего профессора Роули… так профессор Роули нашел у всех такие точки, что лучше было кончить и притвориться ветошью. Десять дополнительных часов по сексологии и зачет убили в курсантах любые желания на следующие два месяца.  
А в анатомичке на стене появилась фотография Кирка с подписью «почетный профессор Граффенберг».  
– И чем вам может помочь медслужба?  
– Насколько мне известно, мы биологически совместимы и можем иметь совместное потомство, но мы хотели бы протестироваться, на всякий случай, – бормочет лейтенант Бо.  
– Это очень логично с вашей стороны, – поддерживаю я. Скоро буду совсем как Спок. Логично. Не логично. Травматично. Атипично. Посмотрю в словаре еще несколько новых слов для этой цепочки. – Вы и ваша девушка можете сдать кровь на исследование завтра медсестре Менс.  
Бо мнется. И все еще что-то не так. А меня ждет яблоко. Нет, в фильтрованном воздухе «Энтерпрайз» даже яблоки почти не обветриваются, но нельзя противостоять привычке-примете: начал есть еду на дежурстве – доешь, иначе грянет расплата в виде кровь-кишки-остановка-была-три-минуты-как».  
– Вас еще что-то еще беспокоит?  
– Да, – выпаливает лейтенант и впивается в меня глазами. – Знаете, мой народ очень уважает акушеров. Традиция. Очень древняя. И всю беременность и во время родов рядом с женщиной находится ее акушер. Мы с Фионой очень много слышали о том, какой вы уважаемый и талантливый врач, и как вы помогали с родами на корабле, и не на корабле. Мы бы очень хотели, чтобы вы стали нашим почетным акушером, доктор Маккой. Окажите нам такую честь?  
Сдаться клингонам еще не поздно? Говорят, у них хороший соц.пакет.  
На лице – сдержанность и профессионализм, потому что это тоже то, чему учишься за первые полгода интернатуры. Кто-то всегда должен сохранять арктическое спокойствие. Вы доктор? Значит, это вы.  
Без паники. Мы все равно все умрем.  
В моей памяти с десяток подходящих микровыражений, которые сами себя складывают в нужный момент: от «мне очень жаль, вы умираете» до «мне очень жаль, это обычный укус комара». На самом деле, врачи очень эмоциональные люди, только эмоции у них перекручивает внутри и завязывает морскими узлами.  
– Стать вашим почетным акушером?  
– Да! – восхищение и обожание буквально готово навалиться на меня и похоронить под собой.  
– Лейтенант, я действующий глава медицинской службы «Энетерпрайз», я, – запинаюсь, и это все потому, что мама учила меня быть хорошим мальчиком, – я обсужу вашу просьбу с капитаном и сообщу вам о его решении на этот счет.  
– Спасибо, доктор Маккой. Для нас это будет такая честь.  
– Кровь завтра сдайте! – бормочу я вслед «будущему отцу».  
С грустью смотрю на яблоко. И начинаю набирать письмо «почетному профессору Граффенбергу» от «почетного акушера Звездного флота». Особо важный запрос на одну целую ноль десятых беременности и роды. Естественно, баджорские традиционные. С бусами и танцами. И бубнами.  
Надо подготовиться. 

***

– Уважаемые пассажиры, минутку внимания. Если среди вас есть врач, нам очень нужна ваша помощь.  
И тишина. Ну, не может мне так повезти, что на идиотском ночном рейсе, летящим в неведомую глушь из Сиреля, окажется еще хоть один медик. Хоть один.  
Чего не могу понять, так это, что раздражает меня больше: то, что Джим все же запихнул меня в мать-его-пассажирский шаттл и мы в тысячах километрах над твердой землей, или то, что кто-то планирует умирать в мой законный выходной.  
Понимаю, такое тяжело спланировать, но я был бы очень вам благодарен, если бы вы перенесли свою смерть на завтра. Спасибо.  
Молча встаю с места – господи, ненавижу чувство, когда кажется, что под ногами стеклянный пол – и подхожу к стюардессе. Той самой, которой час назад доказывал, что виски-прямо-сейчас поможет мне смириться с возможностью сдохнуть мучительно и трагично, и их авиационное сообщение как-то должно учитывать потребности пассажиров. Как пассажир, я в негодовании.  
Думаю, к концу спора, девушка меня возненавидела, и улыбалась только благодаря силе внушения, которую вбивает в голову сотрудников грамотная клиентская служба.  
Ну а что? Шансов выжить при одновременном отказе всех двигателей шаттла в полете нет вообще. Как я должен сохранять спокойствие? Информацию о двигателях заранее почерпнул у Монтгомери, процентную вероятность – у Спока. Теперь могу впечатлять познаниями. Ноль целых одна миллионная. Чертовски много.  
– Ну, я доктор.  
– В таком случае я рада, что мы не продаем алкоголь, – одаривает она меня лучезарной улыбкой стюардесса. – Пройдемте.  
Оглядываюсь назад, замечая, что Джим по-прежнему спит, надвинув на голову капюшон и замотавшись в шарф. Еще бы, вымотался за прошлую неделю так, что пришлось вкалывать ему снотворное, лишь бы уложить в кровать. Биологические часы в космосе сбоят у всех.  
Мы спускаемся в отдельный отсек для персонала – комнату отдыха с широкими креслами.  
– Беременность первая? – спрашиваю я пациентку, открывая мою вечную спутницу – медицинскую сумку первой помощи. Трикодер и гелевые перчатки.  
– Первая, – орионка расплывается у подозрительно счастливой улыбке, когда я присаживаюсь рядом на соседнее кресло. – Будет девочка.  
– Последние анализы и записи движений плода есть? И снимите куртку, пожалуйста, – живот выступающий, вытянут книзу, как груша. У всех орионок так, матка во время беременности опускается вниз и выдается вперед, кости малого таза раздаются, организм активно готовится к родам буквально с зачатия. Да, я много читаю по теме в последнее время.  
– Доктор, – девушка прикусывает нижнюю губу и смеется. Она красивая, черт побери, с темными каштановыми кудрями и желтоватым румянцем. – Со мной все отлично, а вот мой супруг, похоже перенервничал и свалился в обморок. Похоже на «эпсионный шок» Приведите его в чувства, пожалуйста.  
А ее супруга я и не заметил, похоже у меня уже какой-то нездоровый рефлекс на беременных. Ну в самом деле, скоро начну бросаться на помощь едва заметив живот!  
– Эпсионный шок? Не в первый раз? – состояние, характерное только для орионцев мужского пола. Похоже на помутнение сознание от пережитой эмоциональной травмы, может длиться часами и закончится потерей памяти. Природу шока нам, людям с железным хребтом, не понять.  
– При мне первый, но я медсестра. Знаю некоторые «штучки».  
Быстро настраиваю трикодер и смотрю на результат. Супруг девушки, действительно, в «эпсионном шоке». Не выдержала тонкая душевная организация, как говорят.  
– У вас не найдется чашечки кофе? – обращаюсь я к стюардессе.  
– Сейчас принесу.  
– Точно, я ни разу не пробовала, но ваш терранский кофе действует на нас очень возбуждающе. А вы сообразительный, – продолжает посмеиваться надо мной орионка. И еще она, кажется, флиртует.  
– Тогда будем осторожны с возбуждающими факторами, их тут уже довольно много, – губы непроизвольно дергаются в ответ.  
На высоте в тысячи километров со мной флиртует глубоко беременная девушка пока я привожу в чувства ее супруга. Я флиртую в ответ. Она восхитительная, и пахнет чем-то сладким и экзотическим. Рехнуться можно.  
Какого черта это все моя жизнь?  
Подставляю стаканчик со свежим кофе прямо под нос пациенту и поворачиваюсь к жене:  
– Скажите, а что так шокировало вашего супруга, что он потерял сознание?  
– О, ничего такого. У меня отошли воды. Би-би переволновался, как с ним обычно бывает, и потерял сознание. Мужчины такие ранимые.  
– У вас отошли воды? – медленно повторяю я, чтобы дать вселенной возможность одуматься.  
– Да, доктор.  
– И какая частота схваток, – сглатываю, в ожидании вердикта. Только стоит расслабиться, как сразу получишь ощутимый пинок в зад.  
– О, ну, – она тянет с ответом, и я поднимаю бровь все выше и выше, – одна в три минуты.  
– Нам лететь еще сорок минут. Вы понимаете, что это значит? – роды у орионок стремительные, раз уж началось – начинай обратный отсчет. С этого шаттла мы никуда не денемся, даже если очень захотим.  
– Я медсестра в акушерском отделении, я знаю, что это значит, – она смотрит на меня так, как будто врач тут не я. – Пожалуйста, только вы не волнуйтесь. Сейчас Би-би придет в себя, возьмет меня за руку, я опущу спинку кресла, и будем рожать. Видите, я уже опускаю кресло. Главное, не дайте моему мужу свалиться в обморок. Как у него шок отойдет, он обидится, что все пропустил.  
Пришедший в себя «Би-би» одурело смотрит на меня, потом на свою супругу, и, вырвав у меня из рук чашку с кофе, делает большой глоток. И еще один. Сейчас у него «приход» начнется.  
Все, сознательное восприятие реальности ускользнуло. Только бы не дергался.  
– Доктор, – зовет меня пациентка, таки получившая ладонь супруга в свое полное распоряжение, и присмиревшая, – а вы так и не представились. Думаю, в ближайшие минуты ваши пальцы окажутся в моей вагине. Не то, чтобы я возражала, но, может, познакомимся для начала? Я Мира.  
Невыносимая женщина!  
– Думайте, совместные роды – это повод для знакомства? – я привычно разглаживаю перчатки, обдумывая, что, кроме обезболивающих, найдется в экстренной аптечке. – Леонард.  
– А вы ничего – для терранца. Красивые руки.  
– Дорогуша, я ничего по любым меркам, а для вас – самое лучшее во мне. Давайте проверим раскрытие.  
– Доктор Леонард, а кричать можно? Вы не грохнетесь в обоморок?  
– Если вам очень хочется – кричите.  
– Мне не хочется, но не люблю лежать и оставаться безучастной, когда у меня между ног мужчина.  
Пожалуй, Джим прав, с этими своими восхищенными присвистами в адрес орионок.  
Они это что-то. 

 

***

– Думаю, мне нужно начать отношения, – иногда я говорю что-то, потому что оно вертится на языке и не дает мне думать. Озвучил – и полегчало.  
Мне хочется спать, но не смертельно. Кажется, постоянное ощущение недосыпания поселилось во мне на втором курсе, как мелкий паразит: не убьет, но и расслабиться не даст. Пока еще горячий водяной душ в гостинице и чашка кофе способны сотворить со мной чудо, и это радует на фоне клинической картины работы на износ.  
Вслед за разрозненными группками туристов и целеустремлённым Джимом я карабкаюсь вверх по каменистому ущелью, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться подъемником, потому что «карабкаться по ущелью – это неотъемлемая часть развлечения, Боунс». В очередной раз я дал себя уговорить.  
После моих слов Джим поскальзывается на камнях и едва не заваливается назад.  
Если бы я выбрал в друзья кого-то вроде Ухуры, она бы сказала: «Что ж, я рада, что ты готов к этому, Лен». Спок бы ничего не сказал, он бы поднял бровь, подумал, и поднял ее выше, потому что с каких это пор я обсуждаю с ним свои личные потребности? Чеппел бы мазнула по мне коронным взглядом «первой леди» и предложила бы «начать отношения» после дежурства, а не во время того, как пациент извивается от боли. Монтгомери в ответ принес бы выпивку.  
– А она тебя зацепила, – говорит Джим Кирк. – Вот не думал, что ты западаешь на…  
– Беременных? Нет, – я подталкиваю его вперед, упираясь ладонями в лопатки, понкуя двигаться дальше. Если смысл удовольствия в том, чтобы пройти ущелье, мы его пройдем, и я счастливо вернусь в отель. Отсыпаться.  
– Орионок! В академии ты ни на одну дважды не посмотрел. А их там было немало, впрочем, как и других горячих умопомрачительных готовых на все девушек: зеленых, синих...  
– Я не ксенофоб, Джим! И не ксенофил тоже, – он привычно загоняет меня в состояние глухой обороны.  
Он стал бы хорошим патологоанатомом, Джим Кирк, въедливый, до невозможности. Только вскрывает он не тела, а, скажем лирично, души. Отсюда и такое потрясающие умение манипулировать.  
– И что же в ней особенного? – пытливо заглядывает мне в глаза, и мы едва помещаемся на одном камне, так что стоять приходится близко.  
– Иди уже, пропустим шоу, – говорю я, предпринимая обходной маневр, и мы меняемся – я впереди теперь. – Ничего в ней особенного. Смелая девушка. Она меня смешила все время.  
– То есть, секрет прост, чтобы понравиться самому героическому, грустному и одинокому доктору Звёздного флота Леонарду Маккою, нужно его рассмешить? – восклицает Джим так громко, что эхо отдается по всему ущелью, и на нас оглядываются.  
Мои уши предательски краснеют.  
– На самом деле, у меня превосходное чувство юмора. И прекрати орать, герой Федерации.  
– Эй, я смешу тебя постоянно, Боунс, – Джим вцепляется в рукав в моей куртки, хоть я и продолжаю его игнорировать, а он хочет внимания. – Скажи правду, тебе не смешно со мной? Никогда?  
Вот сейчас начнется. Дамы и господа, если вы хотели шоу, помимо завораживающих разноцветных сияний и мерцаний в воздухе, можете наблюдать трагедию одного актера. Поприветствуйте Джеймса Т. Кирка.  
– Серьезно, все эти годы ты имитировал смех? Я не могу поверить, Боунс, я думал, мы по-настоящему близки, а ты смеялся, чтобы удовлетворить мое эго! Тебя когда-нибудь по-настоящему было смешно со мной? Эй, Боунс, не уходи от вопроса, это важно. Боунс!  
Джиму Кирку вовсе не обязательно было знать, что я нахожу чувство юмора – чертовски сексуальным. Тело всего лишь тело. На тела я каждый день смотрю, а некоторые еще и трогать надо.  
– Скажи мне правду, Боунс! Я выдержу!  
– Ты смешишь меня, Джим Кирк, – спешу обрадовать его я. – Больше всех, кого я встречал, если честно, поэтому ты мой лучший друг. Доволен?  
Тишина в ответ вынуждает меня обернуться. Ну, мало ли, навернулся с камня – ударился головой. У Джима такое выражение лица, как будто он уже это поражающие воображение «сияние» увидел – недоверчивое и удивленное. Но за моей спиной в ущелье – обычные камни.  
– А еще мне говорили, что я смелый, – добавляет он.  
– Ты безрассудный, – привычно возражаю. – Инстинкт самосохранения, как у трибблов во время гона.  
– О, не преувеличивай!  
– Я преуменьшаю. Пошли, если мы решили быть образцовыми туристами, нужно идти до конца, через тернии – к звездам, то есть через ущелье – к водопаду. В рекламном проспекте обещали незабываемое зрелище. 

***

Через две недели оказывается, что подлинное незабываемое зрелище – это Спок с умилением и каким-то трепетом взирающий на тару для сбора биоматериалов, полную яиц. Только что разродившаяся (не без нашей своевременной помощи) мамаша этого выводка, довольно курлыкает, и косится на нас фиолетовыми глазищами. Сейчас обслюнявит от восторга. Всеми своими бактериями.  
В уме пытаюсь по морфологическим признакам отнести это чудо-юдо к какому-нибудь классу, но то ли птица, то ли ящерица, то ли кошка. Птице-кошка, пожалуй, наиболее точное определение.  
– Почетный ветеринар «Энтерпрайза» Леонард Маккой хочет сказать директору зверинца, что его все это затрахало.  
– Директор зверинца может предложить почетному ветеринару другие формы сексуального удовлетворения? – у Джима дергается краешек губ. – Боунс, признайся, твое сердце дрогнуло. Посмотри какие у нее коготки!  
Убью засранца. Во сне. Эти коготки почти порвали мой защитный костюм.  
– Коммандер Спок, не будет ли рационально оставить образец… – обожаю того, кто сейчас это предложил. Понятия не имею, кто. Научников я почти не различаю, слишком они неприметные и тихие.  
– Капитан, – кажется Спок запинается, а уши у него зеленеют. – Капитан Кирк, этот вид позвоночных был распространен на моей родной планете, это Тил-ли. Мы могли бы поймать несколько особей и передать на Новый Вулкан для восстановления популяции?  
– Очаровательно, – говорит Джим. – Покуйте самочку вместе с яйцами, поднимайте на корабль, и придумайте, как поймать остальных.  
– Я не дам вам вынести инкубатор из медицинского блока!

 

***

Инкубатор из медицинского блока переезжает в блок «тюремный». На самом деле, «Энтерпрайз» немаленький корабль, вовсе нет, но если вам вдруг понадобится найти в нем лишнее помещение, вот тут вы познаете весь дзен инженерно-конструкторской службы Объединенной федерации планет.  
Инженеры и конструкторы с Земли просят передать идиотам на мостике, что «это-мать-вашу-не-зоопарк».  
В нашей «тюрьме» с прозрачными стенами теперь живут Тил-ли, потому что они не поместились в Научном блоке. Им тут тепло и светло. Если надумаем кого-нибудь брать в плен, он умрем от обширного умиления: вылупившиеся из яиц малыши похожи на котят с крыльями и чешуйчатым хвостом.  
– Как показывают сравнительные исследования Грофа (ссылка-ссылка-ссылка), фертильность человеческих женщин на 15,7 % выше, чем фертильность…  
Котята окружают мое кресло и моргают третьим веком, утробно курлыкая. Толстячки такие, кормят их на убой. С настройкой репликаторов пришлось помучиться, но совместная забота о будущем малявок, как никогда сблизила техническую и исследовательскую службы. Оптимальное содержание белков рассчитывали мы с Чеппел.  
Сижу в «тюремном», пишу черновик статьи для профильного журнала о наблюдении за «смешанной» беременностью: Фиона и лейтенан Бо запланировано обзавелись маленьким спиногрызом. Бубен теперь лежит на полочке над моим рабочим столом, как почетный медицинский инструмент.  
– …таким образом, «врастание» плода в матку во втором триместре беременности не происходит. Новообразование выходит вместе с плацентой. Последующие анализы свидетельствуют…  
Полукровки в галактике не редкость, полукровки с терранскими корнями встречаются все чаще и чаще. Даже на корабле их двенадцать, что составляет чуть менее трех процентов. Показательно и перспективно для будущего исследования, не то, чтобы я рассчитывал его провести, потому что, знаете, у меня обязательные прививки по календарю, половые инфекции и экипаж неуемных подростков, которые любят секс и неприятности. Какая тут наука?  
Как ни крути, люди обожают скрещиваться с другими расами, делают это исключительно охотно и восхитительно часто, заполняя собой отдаленные уголки Федерации. Мы делаем «это» быстрее андорианцев и продуктивнее вулканцев, и, если продолжим в том же темпе, скоро генетически замусорим всю галактику. Наблюдения за двухсотлетний период – это вам не хухры-мухры. Иногда я думаю, что человечество стремилось в космос только для того, чтобы потрахаться с кем-то и там.  
Понимаю, что последнюю мысль я умудрился произнести вслух, когда за спиной раздается приглушенный смех. Подкрался. Капитан, называется. Рассказать ему про риск случайной остановки сердца? Нашел мой новый уголок злобного мизантропа.  
– Думаю, потрахаться – отличный повод для путешествия к звездам, причем, результат уже не важен, если в процессе интересно. Любопытство, лень и сексуальный голод – три кита любой научной дисциплины, – Джим привычно опирается на мои плечи, заглядывая в падд.  
– Это не «три кита», а твой личный девиз. Хочу ли я знать, какие «научные дисциплины» простимулировали появление этой логической цепочки? Пожалуй, нет, не хочу, – бормочу себе под нос, сохраняя информацию для последующего редактирования.  
– Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
И судя по тому, что этот вопрос он задает шепотом мне на ухо, Джим снова провоцирует и ждет реакции. Скучная неделя на корабле, а ему нужно что-то: спарринг, ссора, искрящее напряжение – и срочно. Мы это проходили.  
Хочется закатить глаза к потолку и вспомнить вслух всех католических святых по именам, чтобы изгнать злого духа искушения, что вселился в него. Я не знаю имен святых. Помню только список адмиралов Звездного флота, погибших при исполнении, можно обойтись им?  
– Не уверен, что у меня хватит терпения на твои эксперименты, Джим. Потрать свое бесценное внимание на Спока в этом месяце. У меня конференция, отчет и я хочу спать. Хотя бы иногда.  
– Никаких экспериментов! – слишком быстро для правды. – Моя смена закончилась.  
Искренность в его глазах ничем не отличается от обмана. Он постоянно лжет с тем же лицом, с которым говорит чистую правду, такой вот Джим Кирк человек. За годы наблюдений я привык полагаться на едва различимые детали: движение рук, тон голоса, темп речи.  
С высоты клинической картины: на лицо проблемы с доверием. Давняя травма, Джим упоминал. Дети, которым никто не верит, в коммуникации быстро переходят к тому, что мы называем «полу-ложь» и «полуправда», и часто так и остаются на этом этапе развития.  
Не такое дерьмо, как патологическая ложь, скорее пикантная приправа к прочим заморочкам, с которыми приходится мириться, потому что ты уже любишь все вместе. Все, блядь, вместе, закрыв глаза на то, что он не будет честен, не будет верен, не будет опорой в нужной момент.  
Я и сам не подарок, будем честны.  
– Тогда сходи пообедай или поужинай. Тебе нужно поесть.  
– Я хотел предложить тебе сходить со мной, – тянет Джим, не отводя пристальный взгляд. Он хороший друг. Он хороший человек. Иногда он слишком… слишком одинокий. Одиночество его хочется заполнить, но если попробуешь – там же и загнешься. Проглотит и не заметит.  
Не заметит, вот в чем всегда дело.  
Злость меня берет, только не на него, на себя. Сколько раз проходили, и снова – хочется невозможного. Мне лучше отсидеться в уголке для мизантропов, чем вздыхать рядом с ним и хлопать ресницами, как впечатлительная барышня. По нему и так половина родной планеты вздыхает. Знали бы они, что такое – выносить худшие дни Джима Кирка – я бы посмотрел.  
– Пригласи Ухуру. Она не ненавидит тебя, точно знаю.  
– Боунс, ты не мог бы…  
– Не мог бы.  
– Ты ведешь себя, как сучка. Когда закончатся эти «особенные дни»?  
– Когда ты перестанешь крутиться вокруг меня, как будто тебе больше нечего делать, Джим. Мы на корабле в проклятом космосе, я скоро сойду с ума.  
– Отлично.  
Он уходит, а я думаю, как скоро я пожалею о своих словах. Час? Два? Да, черт, я уже жалею. 

 

***

– Ненавижу серьезных людей! – выдавливает Джим сквозь зубы, ожидая окончания торжественного приема. – Нет, уточню, ненавижу серьезность у всех разумных форм жизни.  
– Было бы странно, если бы неразумные формы жизни проявляли столь сложные эмоциональные реакции, – замечает Спок, продолжая невозмутимо «сканировать» пространство зала.  
Начинается. Так и думал, что «тишина в эфире» нам не светит. Мое место у стены под тенью какого-то разлапистого растения. Местный алкоголь пить не посоветую даже Скотти, сшибет с ног. Вдыхаю пары, так сказать, и в голове слегка шумит.  
Занудство официальной церемонии на Бетазеде превосходит все мыслимые и немыслимые ожидания. Понятно, почему никто из Звездного флота не горел желанием «слетать и развеяться». Развеяться тут можно только пеплом по земле после трагической смерти от уныния.  
– Однажды я любил очень серьезную женщину, – продолжает бормотать Джим, зная, что микрофон достаточно чувствителен, и его услышат все, кто настроен на частоту. – Она двигалась так, будто каждый раз поднималась на эшафот. Торжественно. Мучительно. Но ее ноги…  
– И чем закончилась эта ночь? – Ухура сжимает в пальцах тонкий вытянутый кверху бокал, тоже не пьет и присматривает за капитаном. Вдруг тот забудется и потянется к чему-то покрепче воды.  
Она стоит бок о бок с Джимом, как его переводчик, хотя все, кто жаждет общения с героем, прекрасно владеют федеральным. Так что, лейтенант скорее отгоняет фанатов. Одним взглядом.  
– Год, семь месяцев и девять дней, – поправляет Джим. – Она начала спать с моим преподавателем, потому что почему-то считала, что я с ним сплю. Потом выяснила, что это не так, и бросила его, потом меня. С серьезными людьми всегда так, они всегда что-то переживают внутри, а потом тебя сметает цунами последствий. Тебе стоит практиковать самоиронию, Ниота.  
Их разговор прерывает появление очередных официальных лиц, и лицо Джима освещает мягкая почти мечтательная улыбка. Не то, чтобы я никогда не спрашивал его о прошлых отношениях, но «Джим и отношения» – это какая-то отдельная галактика. Я не всегда в ладах с тем, что я чувствую, знать, что переживает он– справлюсь ли я?  
– Это нелогично, – бормочет Спок, и я ему чертовски благодарен.  
Потому что, не-ло-гич-но. И все тут. Мне кажется, во всех затруднительных ситуациях я могу смело использовать этот тон и набор слов. Объяснит все на свете. Особая вулканская магия.  
– Изменять с кем-то, с кем ты думаешь, тебе изменяют? Очень сволочное поведение, мистер Спок, и разумные люди его категорически не одобряют, – к нашему разговору присоединяется Чеппел, и, мне кажется, я вижу ее в толпе. В серебристом платье с открытой спиной.  
И, простите мне мою прямоту, но, если выражаться языком Джима Кирка, я…  
– Если хотите, капитан, я могу ей врезать. Чисто потому, что вы бы не стали бить женщин, но между нами девочками…  
То, что происходит, между ними девочками, я даже представлять не буду.  
– Спасибо, Чеппел, ты настоящий друг, – смеется Джим. – В следующий раз, когда возникнет необходимость, я позволю тебе заступиться за мою честь.  
Ухура пытается сдержать смех, поэтому в наушниках раздается невнятное почти кошачье фырканье.  
– С нами, капитан, ваша честь в полной безопасности, – выдавливает она, и я гадаю, чего в этих словах больше: сарказма или преданности.  
– Да, Джим, твоя честь с нами в полной безопасности, никто не посмеет даже приблизиться к тебе, пока лейтенант Ухура и коммандер Спок патрулируют территорию, – повторяю я уже намеренно иронично.  
Джим оглядывается, мгновенно находя меня в толпе, и салютует.  
– Не ты ли утверждал, что люди начали исследовать космос только для того, чтобы изучить как можно больше доступных форм секса, Боунс?  
– Я писал статью, а не порнографический рассказ, и...  
– Это логично.  
Одним предложением Спок заставляет замолчать всех.  
– Серьезно? – переспрашиваю, потому что, возможно, от вдыхания паров местного пойла у меня уже начались слуховые галлюцинации.  
– Инстинкт размножения – движущая сила для вашей цивилизации, зачем отрицать очевидное? Уверен, что если провести исследование на соответствующую тему, оно докажет, что сексуальная активность членов Звездного флота превышает среднюю планку для вашего вида. Весьма странно, что еще никто не взялся за сравнение…  
– Мы в свободное трахаемся, а не пишем диссертации, вот в чем секрет, – прерываю я. – Простите, простите, на самом деле, мы, люди, просто хорошо скрываем наши истинные мотивы – заполонить все планеты и, в конце концов, захватить галактику. Я бы не стал признаваться в этом грешке в диссертации, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев всего народа, но, по-моему, план не лишен перспективы.  
– Ваши слова теперь нелогичны. Вы, доктор Маккой, насколько я слышал, в свободное время как раз пишите любопытнейшую работу по теме межвидового размножения. Разве не так?  
– Зато вы трахайтесь, Спок, – срывается с языка. – Вот теперь точно, прошу прощения за сказанное. Мне не стоило пить.  
– То, что здесь наливают, никому из нас не безопасно пить, – соглашается коммандер.  
Удивительно, но, кажется, на меня никто не обижается. Ухура просто закатывает глаза, выключает прием сообщений для себя и Джима и что-то втолковывает ему, наклонившись к самой шее. Шея капитана хоть и не лебединая, но кожа молочная и тонкая, и ухо такое, что грех не укусить.  
С крайне серьезным видом Джим кивает, потом мотает головой, потом снова кивает. Ухура бросает на меня еще один взгляд и остается удовлетворенной каким-то своими выводами. Джим смотрит на меня, и я делаю шаг назад – уходя в тень фиолетовых листьев.  
Какого черта на меня нашло? Понятия не имею. На кончике языка вертится какая-то ахинея. Какая мне разница, что у зеленокровного гоблина личная жизнь налажена лучше, чем моя собственная? Никакой. Да и статья написана и давно направлена на рецензирование. Пора бы заняться следующей, например, оценкой наследования тех или иных генетических признаков вида, если Спок и Ухура решать обзавестись потомством.  
И когда я успел в самом деле помешаться на этой теме?  
Обещанная неделя практики в местном госпитале выбьет из меня любую глупость, осталось только пережить вечер. Один невыносимо унылый вечер, в который все вокруг снова пытаются облапать Джима, Кристина ходит в неприлично волнующем платье, а я признаю, что мне нужно что-то помимо работы, чтобы не свихнуться. Возможно.  
Усталость заберет все. Я знаю. Это уже случалось со мной. 

 

***

– Боунс, мы тут, кажется, рожаем.  
От недосыпа я решаю, что все – прилетели – начались те самые обещанные на лекциях в Академии галлюцинации, потому что в глубоком космосе, когда разум просто не справляется с действительностью, он начинает адаптировать ее под свои нужды.  
«Привет, – говорит он, – я твое затраханное подсознание, и сейчас мы будем смотреть веселые трехмерные картинки, е-ху!»  
– Хорошо, позовете если будут осложнения, – отвечаю я автоматически и опускаю голову обратно на койку. И тут же подскакиваю, прижимая передатчик к уху – хотя куда плотнее, он и так внутри.  
– Медбок – Капитану, что у вас происходит?  
– Доброе утро, спящая красавица, открывай глаза, – мягко откликается Джим. – Ты задремал на сорок минут, Чеппел рапортует, что мы закончили с прививками, и вы смело можете спускаться к нам сюда. Карантин снят.  
– А рожает кто? – переспрашиваю на всякий случай. В голове треск, как будто там кто-то переключает каналы.  
– Если мы не поторопимся слинять в другой квадрант, то через неделю другую тебе придется принимать роды у командующего базой. И, Боунс, она даже мне внушает ужас, когда заходит в комнату с этим… огромным животом. Я вообще не понимаю, сколько детей там помещается. Наверное, они уже устроили внутри настоящий футбольный турнир.  
– Ты такой придурок временами, Джим. На базе есть свои квалифицированные специалисты, зачем им я.  
– Ты самый именитый акушер Звездного флота, Боунс. На тот случай, если в этой глуши об этом еще не знали, я рассказал. И убедился, чтобы меня услышали все заинтересованные стороны.  
– Сам ты – почетный акушер, Джим.  
– Мне кажется, я ношу другое звание, вроде «грозы клингонов» или «спасителя Земли», – ехидничает он.  
– Сукин сын.  
Я отключаюсь и призываю на помощь силу репликаторов, чтобы сварить кофе. Если в эти штуки встраивать искусственный интеллект, я вообще перестану разговаривать с людьми. Серьезно. Репликатор молчит, не выделывается, снабжает меня едой и кофе, он уже на порядок лучше, чем моя бывшая.  
– Вот почему капитан такой сукин сын? – задумчиво спрашиваю я репликатор, и тут же нахожусь с ответом: – Потому что, доктор Маккой, в вопросах потомков все решает или генетика, или воспитание, в нашем же случае…  
Репликатор пищит, выдавив последние капли кофе, и я забираю кружку, чтобы тут же сделать глоток.  
– В нашем случае, никто так и не озаботился воспитанием капитана. Он рос на удаленной ферме среди машин и недо-людей, и сам стал недо-машиной и недо-человеком, – заканчивает за меня Джим, и я, поперхнувшись следующим глотком, разворачиваюсь. – Спасибо, Боунс, кофе как раз такой, как я люблю. У вас в Медблоке предлагают лучшие напитки на корабле.  
Его пальцы накрывают мои, чтобы забрать кружку, но я из упрямства перехватываю ее покрепче. И чертов Джим Кирк, смекнув что к чему, мимолетно целует меня в уже-не-в-щеку почти в-крайшек-губ и у меня слегка слабеют ноги, или как там сейчас рассказывают в своих голоблогах впечатлительные нимфетки. Исполнив обманный маневр, он мгновенно перехватывает инициативу и забирает кружку с кофе себе.  
Самодовольство на его лице не заслуживает даже приподнятой брови. Не заслуживает! Провокатор чертов.  
– Тебе нужно по-настоящему поспать, – поясняет он, – а не пить стимуляторы. Карантин снят, выдохни.  
– Я слышал. Надо передать Споку…  
– Тогда, если уж ты меня слышишь, как капитан я приказываю тебе – лечь спать. В своей каюте, не говори мне про ваши лечебные койки и прочее дерьмо.  
Он прав. Ни одна из коек не пахнет правильно. Ни одна из них не пахнет, как дом, только антисептики и пластик. В свою кровать я тоже не хочу. Может быть, взять одеяло и отправиться в ту комнатку с жужжащими фильтрами и мечтами и несбыточном.  
Огоньки над дверью горят синим, значит на мостике бета-смена. Прибыв на базу, мы синхронизировались с их режимом, и биологические часы снова полетели. Думаю, у меня уже не осталось ничего от естественной системы регуляции фаз сна и бодрствования.  
– Разбуди меня, ладно, если кто-нибудь будет рожать, – прошу я. – Умирают пусть без меня.  
Нам уже давно пора закрепить за этой фразой статус «бородатого анекдота», но мне все еще порядком смешно.  
– Обязательно, – обещает Джим.  
Свет в пустующей части медблока гаснет, когда мы выходим. Я думаю, Джим пойдет к себе, но он ведет меня до каюты, одним взглядом не позволяя сбиться с намеченного маршрута.  
– Ты споешь мне колыбельную, чтобы мне лучше спалось? – поддеваю я.  
– Я не знаю ни одной колыбельной, – он признается через мгновение. И выражение лица у Джима – чистое лукавство. – У меня свои методы помощи со сном, но, боюсь, сомнительные.  
– Сомнительные с точки зрения закона? – двери распахиваются, и вот он дом милый дом.  
– Сомнительные для репутации начальника медблока.  
– У меня нет репутации, Джим, у меня есть бурбон, гипошприц со снотворным и хлипкая надежда на то, что однажды все будет хорошо. Выбирай, чем из этого ты хочешь воспользоваться.  
Сбросив обувь, я забираюсь в кровать в одежде, и натягиваю одеяло, обмотавшись им, как гусеница шелкопряда нитью. Едва голова касается подушки, как я забываю обо всем, что хотел сказать или сделать.  
– Спи, Боунс, завтра обязательно все будет хорошо, – слышу я над ухом, он, кажется, мимолетно целует меня в затылок, не уверен.  
Приказ капитана нужно исполнять, не так ли? 

 

***

– Боунс, – говорит Джим. И он такой спокойный и сосредоточенный, что я толкаю его в плечо.  
– Джим, – и пытаюсь улыбнуться. От этого розового тумана в воздухе у меня слегка мутятся мысли. С туманом что-то не так, вот только не могу понять, что, мысли разбегаются.  
– Мы могли бы родить детей, а, Боунс. Девочек, – добавляет он. – Двух.  
– Ты ебанулся, Джим. Каких детей? Ты не представляешь даже, о чем говоришь.  
– Нет, я вроде как хочу заниматься с тобой отношениями, – он не обижается, только хмурит лоб еще больше.  
– Отношениями, – повторяю я. – Отношения – это всегда такое дерьмо, Джим, прямо как все в этом розовом тумане. Откуда он кстати?  
– Понятия не имею. Думаю, он тут же был. А ты не хочешь?  
– Заниматься с тобой отношениями? – переспрашиваю. – Очень хочу. Но вместе мы очень быстро слетим с катушек. Ты слишком хорошо понимаешь меня, а я – тебя, и обратного пути не будет.  
А потом все рухнет в ад, потому что так бывает с прекрасными вещами, они превращаются в пепел.  
– Кто говорит, что мне нужен обратный путь?  
– Да, Джим Кирк не верит в безвыходные ситуации, я помню.  
Нашу задумчивую беседу в розовом тумане прерывает появление фигуры в скафандре.  
– Капитан, – говорит это «нечто», – доктор, как хорошо, что мы вас нашли. Сейчас, одну минуту, поднимем вас на борт, Чеппел уже готовит антидот.  
– Антидот? – наверное, это все розовый туман, который заставляет меня смотреть на Ухуру и улыбаться восторженно и широко. От моей улыбки ей не по себе, и она что-то бормочет под маской, но мне не слышно. Секреты, везде секреты. Никто не говорит правду, пока не станет слишком поздно.  
– Вы попали под воздействие пыльцы…  
– А…  
Ощущение транспортации похоже на покалывание, но, как будто у тебя затекла не одна несчастная конечность, а все тело. Секундное неудобство и все мышцы расслабляются. И вот ты уже на площадке космического корабля.  
Гипошприц пускает мне под кожу инъекцию – прозрачная субстанция из тех, что синтезируют в научном блоке.  
Туман перед глазами рассеивается, и наступает осознание. Чехов глазеет на меня и капитана, как побитый щенок, едва ли не помахивает хвостом. Ухура качает головой. Джим, придя в себя, шипит сквозь зубы и, отделавшись каким-то «надо», убегает на мостик.  
Обычный день на борту «Энтерпрайз».  
– Ладно. И кто объяснит мне, почему никто не проверил местные растения на ядовитость, и поставил под угрозу жизнь капитана?  
– В саду не было яда, – терпеливо поясняет Кристина взбешенному мне. – Это сад истины, о чем посол предупреждал всех вчера. У местного населения, как и у людей, пыльца деревьев Тори снижает критичность мышления и, якобы, позволяет увидеть неочевидное. Но, как оказывалось, вступая в реакцию с адреналином, пыльца превращается в легкий наркотик. Чем больше вы нервничали, тем больше адреналина вырабатывал ваш организм, тем сильнее становилась интоксикация. Не вы одни подверглись отравлению, доктор Маккой.  
– Замечательно. Это могло закончится каким-нибудь межгалактическим скандалом.  
– Но…  
– Никаких но, сестра Чеппел, идите и напишите отчет. Лучше два. Мне нужно что-то почитать перед сном. 

 

***

Отчеты пишут все, как первокурсники. То ли я так гневно сверкал глазами, то ли Чеппел пустила какую-нибудь заковыристую сплетню, то ли Джим на мостике тоже оторвался по полной программе.  
У меня на падде двадцать четыре отчета для визы, а головная боль расползается от висков к затылку. Если верить написанному, у нас была не рядовая дипломатическая миссия, а какой-то шпионский роман, в результате которого мои подчиненные спасли не меньше, чем мир во всей галактике.  
– Ну и бред же…  
– Читай-читай, обычно через это испытание прохожу только я, – Джим заявляется ко мне в каюту после двух смен. Волосы влажные после душа, под глазами синяки – спать он так и не ложился.  
Он устраивается на моей кровати, ерзает, но, в конце концов, сворачивается в какой-то неловкой позе, подтянув под себя ноги. Прикрывает глаза. И бормочет себе под нос:  
– Отправлю всех на литературные курсы. Сил больше нет читать их «опусы» про «розовато-лиловые гроздья тумана, оплетающие ноги доктора Маккоя».  
– А они оплетали? – для проформы интересуюсь я.  
– Гроздья тумана могут все, – многозначительно сообщает Джим. И кто я такой, чтобы спорить с капитаном? Оплетали, значит, оплетали.  
– Голова болит, – шипит Джим, не открывая глаза.  
– Это антидот. Та еще ядовитая дрянь, – поясняю я, – само пройдет.  
К отчету Чеппел прилагался химический состав того, что они нам ввели. Мягко говоря, побочных эффектов у смеси могло быть и больше, чем ломота в висках.  
– Как у тебя хорошо, когда все само проходит, – бормочет Джим. – Это только у меня не проходит. И ты, и все с тобой…  
Он умолкает. Пару минут молчим. Задумчиво.  
– Почему девочек? – удивив самого себя, спрашиваю.  
– Девочки они счастливее. Знаешь. Такие звонкие. Моя мать была такой. И Гейла. И та же Ухура. Как музыкальные инструменты. Это мы с тобой, как коробки с фильтрами. А девочки…  
Дети – это серьезно. Более серьезно, чем все, что Джим Кирк обычно говорит мне, тем более, зная мою жизнь. Не знаю, что это меняет в моих глазах, но я ему верю. В конце концов, опыт совместных родов у нас уже есть. Да и мир мы спасали. От таких связей просто так не открещиваются.  
Откладываю падд в сторону и опускаюсь на кровать. Джим открывает глаза. Ненавижу этот его…  
– Тебе пора начать верить в то, что не бывает безвыиграшных сценариев, раз уж ты рядом со мной, – внезапно резко и четко – для предшествующего бормотания – произносит он.  
– Логично, – я копирую голосом старпома и улыбаюсь, когда Джим удивленно распахивает глаза. – Я тут понял, что любую ситуацию можно описать всего двумя словами: логично и нелогично.  
– Не упоминай Спока в постели, – возмущается Джим.  
– Вообще-то ты в моей постели.  
– Ты хочешь меня отсюда выгнать?  
– Я хочу, – запоминаюсь и рассматриваю его. – Я хочу заниматься с тобой отношениями, но это ты, кажется, уже знаешь.  
– Повтори.  
– Разбудишь меня завтра и попросишь повторить. А сейчас – спи, – я зеваю. – Компьютер, свет – ноль процентов.  
– Правда, хочешь? – тихо переспрашивает Джим.  
– А ты как думаешь, придурок?  
– Я думаю, что мне будет завидовать половина Федерации, а тебе – вторая. И я не откажусь от демонстрации средств самообороны прямо с утра. И…  
– Спи.  
Возможно, во всем виноваты «розовато-лиловые гроздья тумана», но я не жалуюсь. Почетных акушеров Звездного флота такой ерундой не возьмешь. То есть, офицеров.  
Конечно, офицеров.


End file.
